


Glinting in the Mud

by Camcat144



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Demigods, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of training, K-Unit is formed. Luckily, they already have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glinting in the Mud

Ben walked to a cabin among three others, silent and stone faced. It wouldn’t do to show his excitement, justified though it was. Ben -Fox now, finally!- had at last been selected for the SAS. The elite soldiers, the best. His entire unit was new, but they had all made it, and Ben had no doubt they’d eventually be best friends and blood brothers and willing to give up everything for one another like in the stories.

What can he say? He’s a romantic.

The other thing is that, while he’s sure the all deserve to be there, the fact that Ben is put with David-now Snake- makes him wonder if some higher-ups hadn’t been meddling. Ben didn’t talk with David much, but they had trained in a similar group and Ben was good at noticing things. With that in mind, he focussed on the other two, Brandon-Eagle- and Jason-Wolf- whom he’d hadn’t trained with. Immediately, Ben tried to keep the shock off his face. Two of them was surprising, but four in one place? This was, admittedly, the kind of place they would congregate, but that they were all in one unit meant that someone had pushed them together. It couldn’t be a coincidence. 

They continued to walk in silence until they reach their cabin, the farthest away. Naturally. One by one, Ben, David, Brandon, and Jason filed in and put their pack on a bed. Ben heard someone clear his throat and turned around.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jason,” said Wolf, “I’ve been assigned as the leader of K-Unit. Codename Wolf. I expect you all to follow the rules and not bring the unit down.”

Ben was nothing if not proactive, so he said, “A pleasure, Wolf. If I can ask, who are your parents?”

And yep, all three of them looked uncomfortable. It was an odd question. For most, is would’ve gotten him stares. Here, however, Wolf’s face had gone blank, Eagle started shifting on his bed, and Snake was avoiding eye contact. So Ben had been right.

Wolf didn’t look like he was going to answer any time soon, so Ben spoke again. “I’m Fox, I do languages and communications. My real name’s Ben, and I’m a son of Aphrodite,” and at that the other three’s head shot up. Ben leant back against the wall, smiling blandly at Wolf.

Wolf nodded, a light of understanding in his eyes. He glanced at Eagle and Snake and saw they were looking relieved as well. “I’m a son of Athena,” he said. Ben grinned. No disrespect to Lord Ares, of course, but he would trust an Athenian leader more. They were less likely to fight to the death for the sake of honor, for one thing.

Eagle was next. “I’m Eagle, or Brandon. I’m a son of Hermes. I’m on weapons and explosives.”

Snake, by now, had complete confidence in revealing his secret. “David, or Snake. Son of Apollo. I’m team medic.”

Wolf still wasn’t smiling, but Ben rather thought he looked happier. Ben knew the feeling. It was rare to find someone you could talk about all the demigod stuff with, and it was half of your life. Half of your life that was secret whenever you stepped outside. He sat down in what he had claimed as his bed.

“Does anyone have any good monster-hunting stories?” He asked.


End file.
